Réflexion
by Clay H
Summary: OS - Lorsqu'on est invisible, on peut tout faire, on n'as plus de limite. Lui, pourtant, il se contentait de le regarder sans qu'il le sache. Slash évoqué, Nathan/Simon.


**Bonsoir, cher lecteurs.**

Ceci est ma première fiction dans le fandom** Misfits**, et à ce que j'ai vu, un des rares fictions dans cette catégorie en français. Qui plus est, elle est centrée sur deux personnages, **Simon et Nathan**, bien qu'il n'y ai pas grand chose de choquant ici. Je préfère tout de même la mettre en** M**, parce que Nathan étant ce qu'il est, il mérite du M.

J'espère en tout cas que la lecture vous plaira. Elle ne se situe à aucun moment particulier de la série, bien que je la vois plus en train de se passer à la fin de l'épisode 3 de la saison 1 si je me souviens bien (l'épisode 3 de la saison 2 méritera une fiction pour elle toute seule), lorsque Simon propose aux autres d'aller boire un verre pour fêter la réussite de leur plan - enterrer leur directeur de probation. Personne ne le suis, prétextant d'autre choses plus intéressantes à faire _("I'm not your whore" est la réponse de Captain Immortal)_. Bref, ceci pourrait être vu comme _"Et donc qu'à foutu Simon après cela? Parce qu'il allait pas rentrer chez lui comme ça, pas vrai?"_. **Il se peut que cette fiction comprenne plusieurs chapitres concentré sur ce couple, ou que je publie d'autre choses séparément. **

**Pour l'instant, Enjoy. **

* * *

Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide, se lissa les cheveux puis referma le robinet. Sous la lumière blafarde de l'unique ampoule qui brillait au dessus de lui, la peau fine de ses mains lui parut trop claire, presque translucide. Il voulut se regarder une dernière fois dans le miroir, pour être sur que son teint pâle ne lui donnait pas un air trop étrange, effrayant, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait plus de reflet – il était à nouveau invisible.

Il sortit des toilettes et se dirigea vers le hall du centre communautaire. Il se rendait vaguement compte que sa démarche avait changé. Lorsqu'il était invisible, tout son comportement se modifiait, sa posture se détendait. Il n'avait plus besoin de rentrer sa tête dans ses épaules pour que personne ne le voie. Son invisibilité était une protection beaucoup plus efficace que l'air apathique qu'il avait appris à utiliser. Il sautillait presque en montant les marches qui le mènerait au niveau supérieur, le bruit de ses chaussures sur le sol étouffé par la légèreté inaccoutumé dont il faisait preuve, à l'abri de son nouvel état. Ses mains serrées sur ses genoux, il s'assit sur le matelas de Nathan, et attendit.

L'autre garçon s'énervait avec bonne humeur sur le distributeur qui ne voulait pas cracher la canette de bière qu'il désirait. Il poussait de tout son poids sur la cabine de plastique, l'encourageant en la flattant par de petits surnoms. Au bout de quelques minutes, un bruit métallique de chute retentit, accueillit par les cris de joies de Nathan. Il décapsula la canette, en but une gorgée puis se dirigea vers sa couchette.

Simon se demanda s'il sentait son regard sur lui, ou s'il avait tellement l'habitude d'être observé qu'il ne remarquait rien. Peu importait. Nathan avait enlevé son uniforme orange, qu'il avait jeté machinalement sur le côté, causant une micro-crise cardiaque à Simon lorsque son pantalon et son tee-shirt suivirent et tombèrent accidentellement sur ses genoux. Puis, enfin à son aise, il se glissa sous les couvertures et alluma son Ipod.

Le brun pouvait discerner distinctement la musique qui sortait des écouteurs. Elle était rapide, secouée d'accords de guitare électrique et de cris joyeux. _Ça lui ressemble_, pensa-t-il brièvement. Il le regardait et apprenait à le connaitre à la dérobée. Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillaient un peu plus pour que l'image de Nathan lui parvienne plus clairement. L'autre, ignorant l'observation dont il était l'objet, poussa un soupir et ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Il sauta par-dessus la rambarde et entra dans le bureau de Sally et, avant que Simon n'ai pu réagir, il se couchait à nouveau sur son matelas miteux, un magazine à la main.

Simon se sentit rougir en regardant la couverture en papier glacé. Honteux, et rassuré, peut-être, de ne pas être le seul à se livrer à ce genre d'activité. Il savait bien sûr que Nathan avait des aventures avec d'autre personne, et qu'il lui arrivait de prendre du plaisir seul. Lui-même ne s'était jamais caressé face aux images intimes qu'Internet lui offrait. Il se contentait de regardait les visages de ces poupées charnelles, parcouru parfois de frisson en se demandant ce qui se passerait s'il pouvait lui aussi toucher ces hommes et ces femmes qui avaient l'air si heureux, ce qui se passerait s'il était l'un d'entre eux. Ses fantasmes restaient cependant dans sa tête, et sa main droite n'avait jamais servi de purgatoire. Il regardait, mais n'allait jamais plus loin.

A l'instant, pourtant, sa peau le brûlait. La main de Nathan feuilletait les pages du magazine à quelques mètres de lui seulement, et, lorsqu'il trouva une page qui l'intéressait, cette même main se mit à descendre sur son corps, le long de son torse, avant de trouver rapidement sa place dans son boxer. Ce dernier vêtement alla rapidement rejoindre les autres, c'est-à-dire sur les genoux de Simon qui ne pouvait plus bouger. Il se demandait si Nathan se rendait compte qu'un quelconque passant, marchant derrière les portes vitrées aurait-pu le voir s'affairer sur lui-même. Et s'il le savait, est-ce que l'idée lui plaisait ?

Le bruit humide de la main de Nathan sur son membre sortit Simon de ses pensées. L'exhibition inconsciente du jeune homme lui parut soudain ridicule. Ridiculement excitante, surtout. Il sentait le sentiment de puissance dut à cette situation – celui qui le dominait, se moquait de lui tous les jours se retrouvait soudain mis à nu, au sens propre du terme, sans le savoir – enfler et prendre de l'ampleur en lui. C'était toujours ainsi, lorsqu'il utilisait son pouvoir. Il entrait dans l'intimité des gens à leur insu, et prenait l'ascendant sur eux.

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et braqua la caméra intégrée sur l'objet de son attention, l'image s'enregistrant dans la mémoire du petit appareil avec autant d'efficacité que dans la sienne.

Il se coucha sur le sol, à côté de Nathan, pour avoir son visage crispé de plaisir forcé à hauteur du sien. Il regarda la main tenant le magazine s'affaisser et les yeux noisettes se fermer, se perdre dans un plaisir qui lui appartenait, à présent que les images en papier ne lui servaient plus. Il mordait sa langue rose entre ses dents si blanche pour empêcher les gémissements de dépasser la barrière de ses lèvres, avant de se souvenir qu'il était seul – du moins le croyait-il – dans le centre et qu'il ne servait à rien de se retenir. Bientôt, les cris exagérés de plaisirs se répercutèrent sur les murs du centre, avant que, dans un dernier « Oh oui ! », Nathan ne se libère en une traînée blanchâtre sur son propre torse.

La respiration de Simon se calmait avec peine, et il se redressa, pour profiter plus confortablement de la vue du liquide blanc en contraste avec le torse mat. Il leva la main, inconsciemment, et l'en rapprocha pour le toucher, l'autre cadrant toujours le torse imberbe de son camarade.

« Alors, tu as bien profité de la vue, petit pervers ? »

Simon se figea et se redressa en sursaut. Son calme disparut pour laisser place à la peur panique, l'affolement, la honte de s'être fait avoir. A quel moment était-il redevenu visible ? Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, et le rire moqueur de Nathan s'amplifiait. Le bouclé leva la main jusqu'à son torse, recueillit quelques gouttes de semence qu'il porta à sa bouche. Il suçota longuement son doigt avec un plaisir manifeste, écartant encore ses longues jambes en direction de Simon. Ce dernier sentit son ventre prendre feu.

« Tu aimes ça pas vrai, Simon ? Ça t'excites de te rendre invisible et de me mater ? »

Simon secoua la tête, mais ses mouvements, trop sec, reflétaient la honte qu'il ressentait à l'instant même.

« Non, je te jure que ce n'est pas ce que tu cr… » Mais déjà Nathan répétait l'opération et suçait à nouveau son doigt, faisant perdre le fil de ses pensées à l'autre brun.

« Oh oui Simooooon… Hmmmmm… »

Simon déglutit difficilement. Il rougit, détourna le regard pour se concentrer sur le grand miroir. Il voyait le reflet de Nathan, qui continuait son manège et poussait de petits cris vulgaires, affriolants. Puis il plissa les yeux. Il voyait Nathan, mais pas son reflet à lui. Il était encore invisible, alors comment Nathan avait-il pu… ?

« Rhalala, qu'est ce qu'on s'emmerde dans ce trou pourris » Reprit Nathan avec un soupir.

Le brun prit une chaussette et commença à essuyer les traces qu'il avait causées. Il jeta le magazine sur ses vêtements, finit sa bière et se rendormit. Simon se rendit compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer quelques minutes auparavant lorsqu'il reprit son souffle. Nathan ne l'avait pas vu. Encore une fois, il s'était joué une scène dans sa tête et avait voulut en faire part à des spectateurs inexistants.

Simon sourit avant de rabattre la couverture sur le grand corps maigre, et de sortir du centre. Il rangea son portable dans sa poche, son sentiment de pouvoir enflant à nouveau en son sein. Il avait des souvenirs sous forme de vidéo, à présent, et cela valait presque mieux qu'une soirée à boire avec des supposés amis. La porte claqua sourdement derrière lui.

Le bruit fut le signe qu'attendait Nathan pour ouvrir les yeux à nouveaux. Il jura, reprit ses vêtements et se dirigea vers les douches du centre. Il se sentait un peu poisseux, et en plus de cela il avait une chaussette propre en moins. Il jura encore, en rentrant dans la douche. On avait beau lui arguer le contraire, Simon était débile. Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'apercevoir que son invisibilité partielle ne s'accordait pas à tous les objets qu'il touchait ? La petite lumière de sa caméra, qui l'avait ébloui, avait trahi l'homme invisible.

Et c'était lui qu'on traitait d'idiot ? Il savait encore additionner deux nombres entre eux et savoir qu'une lumière qui flotte toute seule dans les airs n'était pas une étoile filante. Alors comme ça le frigide de la bande le matait. Ça le faisait étrangement frissonner, mais ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça. Et ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui, s'il avait ce genre de corps parfait qui plaisent aux pervers.

Sous le jet brûlant de la douche, Nathan ne put retenir un fou rire à demi sadique. Ça serait leur petit secret à eux.

* * *

THE END _(ou le début d'autre chose! INSPIRATION REVIEEEEEEEENS)_  
N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

_Merci de votre attention._


End file.
